1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear mounted vehicular horn and more particularly pertains to alerting a following driver to prevent rear end collisions and to prevent accidents from occurring while a driver is backing up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle horns is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle horns heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of alerting adjacent drivers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,074; U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,341; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,405; U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,563; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,546.
In this respect, the rear mounted vehicular horn according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of alerting a following driver to prevent rear end collisions and to prevent accidents from occurring while a driver is backing up.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved rear mounted vehicular horn which can be used for alerting a following driver to prevent rear end collisions and to prevent accidents from occurring while a driver is backing up. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.